Asking Never Hurt Anyone
by Blackfire Warrior of the Sky
Summary: Chase Stevens had always felt something for Traci Brooks , but at the time she was married to Frankie Kazarian. So , not wanting to ruin a friendship , he didn't say anything. Now the Naturals are at the Impact Zone for a visit after Kaz and Traci had a divorce. Will Chase finally have the courage to ask her out ? Chase Stevens/Traci Brooks One-shot.


**Asking Never Hurts Anyone**

_A/N : This a Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks one - shot . But , Andy Douglas , Christopher Daniels , and Frankie Kazarian will also be in this story ._

_Disclaimer : I do not own the Naturals , Traci Brooks , Christopher Daniels or Frankie Kazarian . I do own the story . _

**TNA Impact Zone**

" Chase , Chase , Earth paging Chase Stevens , " Andy Douglas called .

" What , Andy ? " Chase said frustrated he and Andy had decided to comeback to the Impact Zone to see a few of their old friends from the Asylum days in Nashville , Tennessee . He was staring at the TV monitor backstage like he use to because the most beautiful lady to ever grace the Knockouts Division or grace pro - wrestling in general , Traci Brooks was in the ring .

" I was just telling you that it feels weird to be back here in the Impact Zone and not having to wrestle a match . " Andy said .

" Well , we didn ' t exactly come here to wrestle , Andy . " Chase said still watching the monitor .

" Yeah , I know we came here to watch the show and see our friends . But , you seem more intent to watch Ms . Brooks instead of talking with your friends , mate . " Andy laughed .

" Bite me , " Chase said .

" I would if I had my fangs in . " Andy smiled .

" Yeah , you and your obsession with vampires . " Chase chuckled .

" Did , I tell you I went and saw the new Underworld ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I think this is the one - hundredth time you told me , but whose counting . " Chase said .

" It was the best birthday present Debra could have give me , well maybe after what we did after we got home from the movies . " Andy smirked .

" TMI , Andy . " Chase gagged .

" Why is it TMI ? We share everything else we do together . " Andy said .

" Look Andy , you are my best friend and tag partner , but I don ' t want to know that part of your relationship with Debra . " Chase shook his head to get rid of the mental images in his head .

" So , why are you staring at Traci on the monitor ? " Andy asked .

" Because even after all of this time away from her , I still have feelings for her . " Chase said .

" Then , why don ' t you ask her out ? " Andy asked .

" Because I don ' t know how Kazarian will feel about it man . I don ' t want to break our friendship over a relationship mate . " Chase said .

" Kazarian and Traci have been divorced for a year and you are worried about ending your friendship with Frankie over you dating Traci now . Why ? " Andy asked .

" Because , it doesn ' t seem right to me , Andy . " Chase said .

" You like her ? " Andy asked .

" Yes , I like her . " Chase answered .

" Like her , like her ? " Andy asked again .

" Yes , why ? " Chase asked .

" Then why don ' t you ask her out ? " Andy asked .

" Because , I don ' t want to hurt her or Frankie , simple as that . " Chase said frustrated that Andy wouldn ' t drop the subject .

" Then , why don ' t you go ask Frankie if he minds you dating her and then see what happens , Chase ? " Andy asked .

" I never thought of that . " Chase said .

" Then go do it . " Andy hinted .

" You ' re right , I ' ll go ask Frankie what he thinks . " Chase said walking towards the locker room .

" For once he takes my advice . " Andy mumbled to himself .

**Bad Influence ' s Locker Room**

Chase knocked on the door to Bad Influence ' s locker room where Christopher Daniels poked his head out from behind the door .

" Well look who it is , Chase Stevens , back in the Impact Zone . Been awhile man . " Christopher said in his upbeat voice .

" Hey Daniels , let Chase in man . " Kazarian called from inside of the locker room .

" Of course , come in bro . " Daniels said .

" Thanks , wow , look at the big man Frankie Kazarian . I see you and Daniels have them tag belts , boys . " Chase said .

" Yep , got uhm , from Roode and Aries , and their not to happy about it either . " Kazarian said .

" They can get over it , because they would have done the same to us . " Daniels making a point .

" Of course , take every opportunity you can to get to the top . " Chase said .

" So , you here by yourself ? " Kaz asked .

" No , Andy ' s backstage hanging out . I decided to take a break for the week and asked Andy if he wanted to come see some of the old guys that were still around the Impact Zone from the early years . " Chase answered .

" Old guys , the only old guy still around , is my partner . " Kazarian chuckled .

" Hey , now you ' ll get there one day . " Daniels said .

" So , what can we do for you , Chase ? " Kaz asked .

" I was actually hoping I could talk to you , Kaz . " Chase said .

" About what ? " Kazarian asked again curious .

Chase looked at Daniels for a moment .

" I ' ll go see Andy , " Daniels realizing that Chase wanted to talk to Kazarian alone .

" Thank you , Daniels . " Chase thought to himself .

" What do you need to talk about , Chase ? " Frankie asked again .

" Traci , " Chase said plainly .

" You know we are divorced right . " Frankie said .

" Yeah , I heard and I don ' t want to open any wounds that might still be there . But , I was wondering if it would be alright with you if I took Traci on a date ? " Chase asked trying not to sound rude or hurt his friend .

" You want to date Traci ? " Frankie asked .

" Yes , I do , but if you don ' t want me to . Then I won ' t go through with it . " Chase said .

" I don ' t care if you date Traci , Chase . " Kazarian said .

" You really don ' t care ? " Chase asked and Kazarian shook his head no .

" If you don ' t mind me asking , what exactly happened between the two of you , Kaz ? " Chase asked curiously .

" Nothing really happened , we just sort of fell apart and realized we didn ' t love each other in the ways we thought we did when we first got married . It wasn ' t ment to be and we both did want to live a lie or miserable relationship , so , we ended it . But , if you want to date her , then date her . I don ' t care , why were you so concerned about me caring if you dated Traci ? " Frankie asked .

" Because , I didn ' t want to ruin our friendship over me dating Traci and you not being okay with it . " Chase said .

" The only way you would ruin our friendship is if you hurt her . We may be divorce , but we are still friends and I still care about her as a friend . So , go ahead and go out with her , but do know if you hurt her . I will hunt you down and Andy won ' t be able to stop me . " Kazarian said seriously .

" I wouldn ' t hurt her Kaz . " Chase said .

" Good , now go ask her out . " Kazarian said .

" I will , thanks man , " Chase said getting up and heading towards the Knockouts Locker room .

**Knockouts Locker Room **

Chase walked up to the Knockouts locker room trying to calm his nerves about asking Traci Brooks out on a date . He knocked on the door and Gail Kim opened the door .

" Chase Stevens , how can I help you ? " Gail asked .

" Hey Gail , is Traci Brooks in there , I need to talk to her . " Chase said .

" Yes she is , I ' ll get her . Traci , Chase is outside of the locker room and he wants to talk to you . " Gail called into the Knockouts locker room .

" Thanks Gail , " Chase said .

" No problem , " Gail said as she went back in and Traci came out of the room .

" Hey , Chase , if you are here to talk about what happened between me and Frankie then go ask him . " Traci said .

" He already told me and thats not why I am here . I need to talk to you about something else . " Chase said .

" What ? " Traci asked .

" Would you want to go out with me ? " Chase asked .

" Does Frankie know you are asking me out ? " Traci asked .

" Yes , he does . " Chase said .

" And he said it was alright ? " Traci asked .

" Yes , he did . " Chase answered .

" I thought you were dating AJ Lee from WWE ? " Traci questioned .

" We broke up months ago after she started seeing Dolph Ziggler . " Chase said .

" I guess then a date would be alright . How about after the show ? " Traci asked .

" Sounds good to me . " Chase said .

**Later at the Club**

Chase Stevens and Traci Brooks were at one of the local clubs after the TNA show .

" So , why did you wait so long to ask me out , Chase ? We use to share a locker room and go to different shows together , but you wait until you come and visit with Andy to ask me out ? " Traci asked .

" Because , back then you were dating Frankie and I didn ' t want to ruin your relationship with him or mine and his friendship . Reason , I asked him if I could bring you out tonight . " Chase answered .

" I ' m glad you did , because I have liked you from the moment I met you , but you were also seeing different women back then . So , I figured you weren ' t interested in seeing me . " Traci said .

" I was young and stupid back then . All of those women were only good to satisfy some of those lonely nights on the road . Andy is a great road buddy , but he can ' t help satisfy every need I have . " Chase said .

" Unless you are into that kind of thing . " Traci said making them both laugh and Chase blush .

" No , no , not Chase Stevens . I don ' t roll that way at all . " Chase ' s face was a deep shade of red .

" Wow , didn ' t expect to see you blush . " Traci said .

" That was interesting , " Chase said .

" I ' m really glad you asked me out tonight . " Traci said .

" I ' m glad I asked you out , it makes me want to kick myself for waiting so long to ask you out . " Chase said .

" But , you finally did . " Traci said .

" Yeah , now I know asking never hurts anyone . It may even help you . " Chase said .

" You know what ? " Traci asked .

" What ? " Chase looked at her curiously .

Traci leaned in closer to Chase .

" I think I am falling in love with you , Chase Stevens . " Traci said .

" I know I am falling in love with you , Ms . Traci Brooks . " Chase said closing the gap between their face with a kiss .

After that they went home and as they say the rest was history .


End file.
